


Can't Forget

by StarrySummers04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: So, maybe things had gotten a little out of hand after Yuri had performed his 'Welcome to the Madness' skate with some assistance from Otabek, but both he and Beka had been more than willing for their friendship to blossom into something else when lust addled their brains. However, no one could've predicted what would happen in the aftermath of their night together. Especially not Yuri Plisetsky.





	1. Chapter 1

When Yuri Plisetsky woke up the morning after his exhibition skate, it took him a few minutes to realise where he was. This wasn't his hotel room, so whose was it? He quickly got an answer when he rolled over in the huge king-size bed and came face to face with none other than Otabek Altin, his only friend and the guy he'd been fantasising about since Beka had offered him friendship all those months ago. Yuri smiled to himself as he curled up into Beka's arms. He could stay here forever.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

A couple of minutes after Yuri had snuggled  himself back in Beka's embrace, the Kazakh awoke. And he didn't look happy. "Morning, Beka." Yuri smiled but Beka didn't return it. It put Yuri on edge. Without saying anything, Otabek pulled himself away from Yuri and got out of the bed they were sharing. "Beka? What's wrong?" Yuri asked, knowing that whatever the answer was, he was unlikely to want to hear it.

After pulling on a pair of boxers, Otabek turned back to where Yuri was, now sat up in the bed. "Look, Yuri..." Otabek began, Yuri could feel his heart begin to shatter. Otabek never called him Yuri anymore - it was always Yura. "Last night... it was a mistake. I never should've slept with you. I'm sorry, it's better if we forget about it and move on. You're 15, what would people think if they knew?" Otabek explained. Yuri nodded in understanding. If he tried to talk then it would make him cry. After the way Beka had just broken his heart, Yuri couldn't cry near him.

Yuri then gathered up his clothes from the night before, they were scattered all over the room. Evidence of Otabek's eagerness the night before. After quickly getting dressed, Yuri left without a goodbye and went back to his own hotel room.

Otabek hated himself. Having told himself that friendship was all he was going to have with Yura, how could he have let himself get so overwhelmed the night before? The answer was obvious, really, despite only being 15, Yura had lots of sex appeal. That exhibition skate had really turned him on. But Otabek knew he'd made a huge mistake by having sex with Yuri. It was better if they both forgot about it and moved on. That's what he kept telling himself. No matter how fast he was falling for Yuri Plisetsky, this would be better for the both of them.

Unbeknownst to Otabek, the moment that Yuri got back to his hotel room, the Russian punk collapsed against the door in tears. Thinking that the only friend he'd ever had didn't want him anymore. Yuri allowed himself this moment to be upset before letting the mask slip back into place. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever know what had happened.

However, that wasn't meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

It was astounding to everyone when Yuri got back to St. Petersburg in a foul mood. Mila thought that he would be happy, 15 years old and he's not only broken a world record, he also won gold at his first Grand Prix final! Who could be unhappy about that? Apparently, the answer was Yuri Plisetsky. He was incredibly irritable the first week back - anytime Yakov made a comment on his skating, Yuri would bite his head off. And if Lilia critiqued his ballet then there would be hell to pay. No one knew why. No one except Yuri himself and he didn't feel as though he had anyone to turn to. His usual go-to person was the whole reason he was in this state, and they hadn't been friends for that long either.

In the weeks after his return to St Petersburg, Yuri became very withdrawn. For the first week back, he would shout at anyone and everyone and get annoyed whenever anyone said anything that upset him. But Yuri quickly became muted. His skating was robotic, there was no emotion whatsoever. Whenever Yakov and Lilia advised or corrected him on anything, Yuri nodded and did what they said without complaint. Everyone at the rink was very worried.

Yuri wasn't too surprised when the stomach pains and nausea began. He'd barely eaten anything for weeks and there was no point even asking about his sleep schedule as he didn't have one. If he was lucky, Yuri got an hour or two every other day. Things were bad.

It took a turn for the worst one day, about 7 weeks after the exhibition skate. Yakov had made Yuri practice his quads all afternoon, couple with a full morning in the ballet studio with Lilia. Yuri was exhausted. 

After landing his latest quad salchow, Yuri felt very dizzy. He placed his hands upon his knees to try and stabilise himself but the world went black and Yuri fell to the ice. Mila and Georgi stood in shcok. Yuri Plisetsky had just passed out in the middle of the rink. "Oh my!" Mila exclaimed. Yakov and Lilia shared a worried glance. Georgi quickly got back on the ice and skated over to the unconcious teenager. Lilia had run off to fetch the medics but Yakov was still rinkside.

Georgi carefully knelt down next to Yuri and tried to awaken him, calling the young boy's name and gently shaking him but to no avail. He then gently lifted Yuri off the ice and carried him over to Yakov. By the time he got to the edge of the rink with Yuri, Lilia had returned with the rink medics. After placing Yuri on a bench, Georgi went to stand with his coach. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Hopefully, we will find out." Yakov replied.

"He's not been himself since returning from Barcelona." Mila added.

"You're right. But he won't talk." Georgi agreed.

It was obvious to Yakov and Lilia how thin Yuri had gotten, it looked as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. For all they knew, he hadn't. Yuri had clearly lost a significant of weight recently which was very worrisome considering the teenager was underweight already. "He needs to go to hospital." One of the rink medics announced. "Yuri is dehydrated and exhausted. There may be other issues but we can't detect them." 

Mila was in tears, sure, Yuri was often mean to her but he was like that with everyone. It was clear that something very serious was going on though. The rink medics phoned an ambulance and Yakov went with Yuri. "I'll phone Yurachka's grandfather before joining you at the hospital." Lilia announced. Yakov nodded in acknowledgement. All that mattered was getting Yuri where he needed to be, where he could get the help and care he needed.

Unfortunately, he didn't get there unnoticed.


End file.
